Paixão Incandescente
by Luud-chan
Summary: O amor dele era quente, excitante, enlouquecedor. E nada poderia ser feito para apagar aquela chama que queimava dentro do seu peito, apenas chamando por ela. E Lucy sempre estava ardendo pelo dragão indomável que Natsu era. Alimentando aquela chama de paixão que os envolvia e sempre criava um incêndio em seus corpos.


**Nenhum dos personagens a seguir, me pertencem.**

_Boa noite queridos, bem... Essa é a minha primeira fic de Fairy Tail. Por isso, espero que apreciem!_

* * *

Paixão Incandescente

Tudo começou de uma forma muito inocente. Afinal, Natsu era totalmente inocente, e essa era realmente a questão: Era. Quando finalmente assumiu seus sentimentos por Lucy e se declarou a ela, ficou muito feliz por ser correspondido e resolveram iniciar um relacionamento, todos da guilda ficaram surpresos, não com o relacionamento claro, mas sim com a velocidade em que ele avançava... Hum.

Porém, a inocência que um dia fora a marca registrada do _dragon slayer — _depois da idiotice e a mania de destruir tudo, óbvio — havia simplesmente desaparecido, Natsu havia virado outra pessoa. Lucy despertava emoções, reações **nada** inocentes nele, algo que ele foi descobrindo ao decorrer do tempo.

No início se limitavam a andar de mãos dadas, abraços aconchegantes e leves selinhos tímidos, depois de algumas semanas, descobriram o prazer de um verdadeiro beijo de amor e não conseguiram mais parar. A partir daí, tiveram que controlar os instintos mais profundos e isso era quase impossível.

Mas quando fizeram amor pela primeira vez... Foi simplesmente inesquecível e muito, muito memorável. E o casal andava em lugares escuros e privados muito mais do que o necessário. E agora, sempre se encontravam assim, em chamas. Cheios de amor um pelo outro, mesmo depois de dois anos, nada mudara.

Já estava de noite quando Lucy botara seus pés em Magnólia. Havia saído para uma missão solo há uns dias atrás. Era algo bem simples, apenas levar uma jóia rara de um canto para outro em segurança, em troca, receberia cem mil _jewels. _Era metade do seu aluguel! Achou melhor ir sozinha para não causar tumultos e alguém acabar quebrando construções sem querer-querendo. Infelizmente, seus companheiros de equipe não tinham perdido esse hábito terrível. Por isso, dera uma escapada.

Como estava muito cansada, não foi para a guilda avisar a Mirajane que tinha terminado sua missão com sucesso, foi direto para casa louca por um banho e por um prato de comida. Com Plue ao seu ladofoi cantarolando enquanto se equilibrava perto da margem do rio. Como sempre, os homens que pareciam estar sempre ali gritaram.

— Nee-san, isso é perigoso!

— Hai, hai. — A loira respondeu atenciosa pulando dali para o chão e continuando sua caminhada para casa toda feliz — O que acha de sashimi para o jantar Plue?

— Pun, pun. — O espírito estelar murmurou em concordância enquanto rodopiava.

— Onde será que o Natsu está agora? — Indagou para si mesma já vendo sua casa de onde estava — Será que ele está irritado por eu ter ido a uma missão solo sem avisar? — Estremeceu levemente com a ideia de um Natsu zangado em SUA casa — Que nada! Foi só um dia e meio! — Completou tentando convencer mais a si mesma e dando uma risada forçada.

Andou mais uns metros e abriu a porta de casa. Arrastou-se até o quarto e começou a tirar a roupa lentamente e foi em direção ao banheiro. Preparou um bom banho com o direito a sais e cremes, tudo que tinha direito. Realmente estava precisando de um banho para relaxar. Esfregou-se com vontade e lavou os cabelos loiros, ficou de molho por alguns minutos antes de sair da banheira.

Secou-se rapidamente, vestiu sua roupa intima e optou por vestir um blusão de ia até suas cochas como pijama para poder dormir com conforto. Passou creme e perfume, penteou os cabelos e dirigiu-se a cozinha com Plue em seu encalço. Revirou a geladeira e o armário em busca de ingredientes para seu sashimi preparou rapidamente sua refeição e colocou um prato para si e outro para Plue em cima da mesa.

Comeram até encher.

— Estava gostoso Plue? — O cachorro estelar concordou e isso fez com que Lucy abrisse um sorriso de satisfação. O espírito murmurou mais alguma coisa — Já tem que ir? Ah, que pena. Boa noite, tchau!

O espírito estelar desapareceu e Lucy soltou um suspiro. Começou a recolher a louça suja e foi para a cozinha. Colocou tudo dentro da pia e no exato momento em que ia ligar a torneira, sentiu seu corpo ser pressionado por trás e assustou-se, mas logo se recuperou, conheceria aquele cheiro, aquele toque em qualquer lugar.

— Natsu! Você me assustou! — Murmurou pronta para se virar, mas ele a impediu com delicadeza e Lucy fingiu não notar — Não te ouvi entrando. — Ele continuou em silêncio deixando a loira um pouco tensa.

— Você saiu por quase dois dias sem me avisar nada. — Disse com um tom sério e a Heartphillia arrepiou-se quando o hálito quente dele alcançou sua pele — Tem ideia de como me deixou preocupado? — Ela suspirou para falar que ela sabia se cuidar, mas ele a interrompeu — Eu procurei por você pela cidade inteira! — Lucy sorriu ligeiramente — Eu senti a sua falta.

Ela se virou para ele devagar, com um sorriso e deslizou os dedos pela face tensa do amado, o que o fez suavizar um pouco a expressão dura. Ela massageou as têmporas de Natsu levemente e ele fechou os olhos.

— Ah amor, também senti sua falta. — Respondeu com sinceridade parando de massagear as têmporas do rosado e fazendo um carinho em sua face — Mas se você agir assim toda vez que eu saio para uma missão sozinha, vai enlouquecer a guilda. — Ela deu uma pausa e continuou — Mas me desculpe por não ter te avisado antes. Não vai acontecer novamente.

— Promete? — Indagou enquanto levava as mãos à cintura de Lucy e fazia um biquinho, fazendo-o ficar muito fofo.

— Prometo. — Assentiu rindo um pouco fazendo com que um sorriso surgisse na face de Natsu.

— Então vamos selar a promessa com um beijo Luce. — Murmurou puxando-a para mais perto colando seus corpos. Em um ato lento e muito bem calculado, a loira levou uma das mãos à nuca do namorado enquanto com as pontas dos dedos da outra mão desenhava os músculos bem definidos do peito dele fazendo com que ele se arrepiasse.

— Só com um beijo? — Sussurrou sensualmente com os lábios perigosamente próximos aos dele enquanto uma mão descia lentamente até o abdômen de Natsu que sorriu com malícia.

— Está me seduzindo Luce? — Perguntou baixinho para não quebrar o clima. Lucy sentiu as mãos de Natsu apertando com mais força sua cintura e a encostando ainda mais na pia.

— Depende... Está funcionando? — Murmurou já se sentindo extremamente excitada com o pequeno jogo. Mordeu o lábio inferior levemente.

— Sempre. Não precisa de muito, querida. — Respondeu antes de puxá-la para um beijo.

Assim que seus lábios se encontraram foi como se alguém tivesse ateado fogo nos dois. Era sempre assim. Uma onde de prazer os atingiu de uma forma arrebatadora, as línguas travando uma batalha intensa onde ninguém poderia saber quem ganharia os lábios movendo-se em um ritmo que apenas eles entendiam enquanto seus corpos insistiam em querer quebrar a lei da Física onde dois corpos não podem ocupar o mesmo espaço.

Lucy gemeu entre os lábios de Natsu e separou-se dele por um instante, os lábios do Dragneel percorreram do queixo até o pescoço da loira em uma carícia sedutora e excitante. O _dragon slayer_ achava que ia entrar em combustão espontânea a qualquer instante. Lucy Heartphillia lhe causava reações que ele não podia explicar e que não se importava em querer entender. Seus olhos eram magnetizados para ele mesmo que ele não quisesse.

Ela gemeu o nome dele de uma maneira que ele próprio gemeu.

— Natsu, aqui não. — Murmurou com dificuldade extasiada pelas carícias do amado e perdida no próprio desejo.

— Por que não? — Sussurrou próximo a orelha feminina dando-lhe uma mordiscada de leve.

— Porque... Porque... — Tentou dizer inutilmente enquanto era "vítima" das carícias ousadas do Dragneel.

— Por que? — Sorriu sedutoramente a olhando diretamente nos olhos e depois voltou a beijá-la com fervor e amor.

Sem torturá-la ainda mais, levantou-a do chão e sem perder tempo Lucy enlaçou as pernas em volta dos quadris deliciosamente masculinos sentindo a excitação crescente do seu homem em chamas. Ele a carregou até a cama e deitou suavemente ficando por cima do corpo esbelto e sensual de Lucy.

Sem esforço nenhum, rasgou o blusão que ela usava e deliciou-se com a visão do corpo seminu da maga estelar. Ela abriu os olhos deparando-se com o olhar desejoso e sedento de Natsu, ela sorriu. Aproveitou o momento e inverteu a posição ficando por cima. Ela adorava dominar. O dragão sorriu, adorava essa parte selvagem dela, isso o excitava, o deixava louco.

Lucy soltou um sorriso malicioso e curvou-se na direção do amado tomando-lhe os lábios em um beijo avassalador que o fez grunhir de prazer e apertar as coxas torneadas da maga com força — onde provavelmente ficaria a marca de seus dedos — e de propósito ela remexeu os quadris sob o membro já enrijecido do Dragneel o atiçando e sentindo ainda mais prazer. Sentia-se extremamente molhada.

As gotas de suor já começavam a escorrer do pescoço até a curva de seus seios. Natsu era muito quente. O amor dele era quente, excitante, enlouquecedor. E nada poderia ser feito para apagar aquela chama que queimava dentro do seu peito, apenas chamando por ela. E Lucy sempre estava ardendo pelo dragão indomável que Natsu era. Alimentando aquela chama de paixão que os envolvia e sempre criava um incêndio em seus corpos.

Depois de cessar o beijo, a maga passou a língua pelos próprios lábios e deslizou uma das mãos pelo peitoral definido, saboreando cada traço do homem delicioso que era só seu, apenas seu. Sentiu-o estremecer sob o seu toque. Os lábios rosados da loira alcançaram o pescoço de Natsu onde ela roçou os lábios levemente e depois chupou com força marcando-o para **todas** saberem de quem ele era. Ele gemeu extasiado de desejo deixando que Lucy fizesse o que bem entendesse, que lhe desse prazer. O que não era muito difícil.

As mãos ágeis da jovem loira arrancaram o colete que Natsu usava e desabotoou suas calças o deixando apenas de cueca. Ela remexeu-se sobre ele novamente sentindo o sexo dele encostado na sua intimidade causando uma pressão maravilhosamente prazerosa e esfregou-se nele ouvindo os gemidos que o mesmo emitia e os próprios. Natsu levou as mãos até as nádegas da **sua **loira sentindo a maciez de sua carne. Ela era a perfeição.

O rosado queria que ela sentisse o mesmo prazer que ela estava lhe proporcionando. Por isso, assumiu o controle novamente voltando a ficar por cima dela e assim como ela já tinha feito, passou a língua nos próprios lábios os umedecendo. Sua garganta estava seca e sua pulsação descontrolada, seu corpo parecia estar em chamas e ele sabia que estava quente, mas a loira não reclamou, até gostava daquela sensação de estar quente como se estivesse pegando fogo.

— Minha vez. — Sussurrou perto do ouvido dela e a ouviu gemer quando seus lábios tocaram seu pescoço e em seguida mordeu sem dó nem piedade fazendo com que a loira arqueasse o corpo em sua direção e cravasse as unhas bem feitas nas costas musculosas do amado enquanto outro gemido escapava dos lábios femininos.

O _dragon slayer_ a beijou com ferocidade e aproveitou para tirar o sutiã de renda negro que cobria o belo par de seios e que fazia contraste com a pela alva de Lucy. Ainda a beijando, levou uma das mãos até os seios da loira sentindo os mamilos rosados intumescidos de excitação e acariciou ali com delicadeza sabendo que ela era extremamente sensível naquela área. Fez uma trilha de beijos da boca até a clavícula da loira onde parou para dar outra mordida e depois continuou trilhando o caminho até o início dos seios. Parou para contemplar a face da amada que possuía os lábios entreabertos e inchados por causa dos beijos anteriores, a face corada e os olhos castanhos mais escuros que o normal por causa do desejo.

Levou os lábios aos almejados seios e passou a língua sobre um mamilo fazendo Lucy gemer sensualmente e estremecer. Enquanto chupava um seio, massageava o outro com movimentos circulares e tudo que a maga estelar conseguia fazer era gemer e apertar com força os ombros de Natsu que já estava louco para possuí-la, mas antes queria que ela gozasse enquanto gemia seu nome.

Ele parou para olhá-la e ela soltou um resmungo fazendo-o rir. Lucy o olhos nos olhos e em um pedido silencioso, pediu que a beijasse, assim Natsu o fez. E enquanto saboreava os lábios deliciosos de **sua** Lucy, rasgou a calcinha fina que a mesma vestia e massageou seus clitóris a estimulando a um orgasmo. O rosado sentiu que ela estava muito molhada e isso o deixava mais excitado se é que era possível. Para ajudar, começou a bombear os dedos para dentro e para fora e já não agüento mais, Lucy explodiu em um orgasmo em que jurava poder ver estrelas, estava tonta e gemeu longamente o nome de Natsu que a beijou novamente esperando que ela se recuperasse.

Logo a loira sentia-se excitada novamente e precisava dele. Ajudou-o a tirar sua última peça com os pés e com toda a afobação necessária ficaram nus e com os corpos colados, suados e excitados.

Ele a beijou novamente antes de possuí-la. Os dois gemeram quando se tornaram um só. Os movimentos não começaram lentos, ao contrário disso, foram selvagens e fortes. A loira enroscou as pernas em volta dos quadris masculinos para que ele pudesse ir cada vez mais fundo, para que ele mergulhasse dentro dela sem escrúpulos. E ela sentiu vergonha de admitir que adorava o sexo selvagem que compartilhavam, que não gostava de quando ele era manso demais.

Os quadris chocavam-se com força no ato de pura luxúria, Natsu grunhiu e apertou as coxas de Lucy com força trazendo-a para mais perto, se é que era possível. Os gemidos da loira atropelavam uns aos outros deixando o rosado ainda mais excitado, as unhas dela estavam fortemente cravadas em seu torso nu e suado e quando conseguia, apertava mais as pernas em torno dos quadris e murmurava algo praticamente incompreensível.

O ato sexual estava tão feroz que os dois podiam ouvir a cama ranger, mas nada disso importava naquele momento. As estocadas ficavam cada vez mais vorazes mais rápidas. O suor estava pingando e podiam sentir que o _clímax _estava próximo.

— Natsu... Eu vou...

— Sim... — Sussurrou ofegante — Venha.

Ele sentiu o corpo dela tremer violentamente debaixo do seu seguido de um gemido languido, ele foi logo atrás dela e grunhiu com a força do _clímax_ que o atingiu mais forte que o normalmente. A saudade fazia milagres. Ainda por cima dela, tirou o cabelo loiro do rosto suado e sorriu.

— Amo você, estranha. — Declarou e depositou um suave beijo nos lábios. Ela também sorriu.

— Também amo você, senhor não menos estranho. — Os dois riram e ficaram se fitando por uns segundos antes da loira voltar a falar — Senti sua falta.

— Também senti a sua. Acho que estou viciado em você. — Ela riu sem graça e ele saiu de cima dela indo para seu lado, puxando o lençol para cobri-la e a abraçando por trás.

— E isso é bom ou ruim? — Perguntou sentindo o calor dos braços dele e aproveitando o carinho que estava recebendo no pescoço.

— Se é bom ou ruim? É perfeito. — A loira sorriu com satisfação e ele roçou os lábios de leve em sua nuca — Vai ter que me aguentar pra sempre, Heartphillia.

— Pra sempre? Isso é muito tempo, não acha? — Não que ela estivesse reclamando, mas era raro o dragão fazer uma declaração tão forte assim, mesmo quando ele dizia que a amava, não era assim.

— Nem mesmo o para sempre seria o suficiente ao seu lado. — E Lucy se desmanchou inteira que nem manteiga.

— Desde quando você ficou tão romântico? — Comentou — Não que eu não goste, mas é estranho vindo de você.

— Fique quieta, não estrague o clima. — Ele resmungou e ela riu divertida. Ficaram em silêncio por mais um tempo — Já disse que amo o seu cheiro?

— Já. — Lucy virou-se para ele e acariciou os cabelos exóticos — Eu também gosto do seu cheiro. Gosto do seu calor. Na verdade, gosto de tudo em você. Até daquele gato idiota.

— Aye Sir! — E Lucy congelou enquanto Natsu começou a rir — Vocês fazem muito barulho, aye!

— Ha... ppy. — A loira começou a tremer e uma veia começou a saltar de sua testa, seu rosto ficou vermelho de vergonha e de raiva — Não ria Natsu! — Ela resmungou querendo se enterrar em um buraco pra sempre — Não entre assim na casa dos outros! Gato maldito!

— Ninguém mandou deixar a janela aberta. Aye! — O gato azul rebateu sem um pingo de vergonha na cara sentado no batente da janela enquanto mordiscava um peixe.

Lucy suspirou tentando se acalmar, contou até dez.

— Tudo bem Happy. Mas não pense que escapou dessa, quando eu pegar você... — Fez um gesto com as mãos de estar estrangulando algo e com uma expressão assustadora terminou — Me aguarde.

— Lucy assustadora. — Happy murmurou chorando enquanto saia pela janela.

— Não seja tão dura com ele Lucy. — Natsu disse com um sorriso — Agora venha aqui, vamos dormir. Amanhã será um longo dia.

— Será? — Indagou enquanto se encostava novamente em Natsu já sentindo seus olhos pesando por causa do cansaço.

— Uhum. — Foi a última coisa que disse, antes de adormecer.

* * *

_E então? O que acharam? Isso foi um surto que eu tive, e admito que adoro escrever hentai, principalmente as preliminares, rs. :x Estarei esperando a sincera opinião de vocês!_


End file.
